


All I Ever Wanted

by Catlynn



Series: Leroy Family Headcanon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Nicknames, Sleep Paralysis, Slow Burn, Yuri is 17, will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlynn/pseuds/Catlynn
Summary: Yura is going to Leroy's House in Canada and meet all the member of the family. One in particular, catch his attention. But with the young men discovering his sexuality and what love really is, and Alex treating him like his little brother, there might be some really interesting things happening in this house. Yuri have to deal with the lack of his Russia, of the people he knows, and his sleep disorders. And it's going to be one hell of a ride.





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leroy Family Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361845) by Luscious White Flame. 



> Ok so I tried my best because I love with all my heart LW's Leroy Family headcanon. Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language, hope you will still understand it. 
> 
> Anyway I would maybe make some other fics or one shot about this headcanon with Pliroy, Otapliroy, Yuralex again, or Leroy Brothers x Yuri (why not go crazy and make a Otabek x Yura x JJ x Alex ? lol).
> 
> okay so here the thing ~  
> And next chapter is gonna be about the first night in Leroy's House and some other things :3

 

_At first, Yuri thought that it would be hell on earth. But it was his decision, and he was determined to assume it. Well, he didn't really have any other choices._

 

* * *

 

 

He was just tired of training in Russia. At seventeen, he started to feel as if he was no longer improving. Perhaps it was just an excuse because he couldn't stand Victor and piggy to flirt during all the training time. Since the Barcelona GP, the Japanese boy had moved in Russia with Victor. Now it was just kissing and flirting all day long. If Yuri was honest with himself, he would admit that he don't really hate the couple, they were kind of cute even if they were really clingy. In fact, he always knew why seeing them being like this was pissing him off. He was jealous. The blond never had time for a love interest. Since he was a child, he only had home classes and all his time was spent to train and train and train again. Since he is not one to socialize a lot, he never really had any friends out of the skaters. And he would never ever consider any of them as possible love interest. Just picturing in his head Georgi having sex was making him sick. Ewww. So, yeah. He was curious of what it felt like to love and to be loved back. Yuri does not know a lot about love in general out of everything Mila and the other keeps telling him, and the different porn he watched. The only thing he kind of know is that he consider himself as being bisexual. Even if he never had any physical experience, he know for a fact that watching both heterosexual and homosexual porn is fun. So whenever Yuuri and Victor are making out or just being lovely-dovey around each other, Yuri found himself being more and more angry at them. Like wtf. Showing your happiness like that shouldn't even be allowed. So he does the only thing that he could do at this time: he called Otabek for help.

 

**_« I don't want to skate here anymore... »_**

**_« What? You want to stop competing for Russia? »_**

**_« No.. I just don't want to train in Russia anymore. »_ **

**_« Well, I have an idea, but I'm not sure you will like it. »_**

**_« What is it? »_**

**_« You could come with me in Canada? »_**

 

Ah ah ah. Yeah sure. He turns his sentence in a way that suggest that Yuri would come to Canada with him to avoid him realizing what this really means. It means having to skate with Jean-Jacques Leroy. God, he almost had forgotten that Otabek and JJ were now a thing. It's been one year now. At first when Beka told him, he was fucking disgusting. a. Such bad tastes, Beka, wtf? But the Kazakh boy was patient and let him time to get to the idea, and explained to him why he was in love with this dickhead. That's one of the things Yuri cherishes in their friendship. Otabek always understood. Yuri never had to admit anything about not having a single idea of what love is all about, because Otabek already knew this. After listening to his friend, he understood, kind of, and let it go. If being with JJ was making him happy, that was the most important thing right? But that didn't mean that the blond was getting fond of the Canadian. Even if it's definitely not as hateful as before, he still feels like a friendship would be hard to build. But maybe it was just a matter of time. After all, why not? He wasn't obliged to skate on the same hours than JJ. Canada has a good reputation in ice sports. He would have to support the hockey players, but that won't be too much of a problem. Yeah, why not?

 

**_« What if I say yes? »_**

**_« Wait what? You're serious? »_**

**_« I'm ok with your idea. »_**

 

And this my friend, is how Yuri Plisetsky, the Young Russian Ice Skater, Seventeen years old, started to live in Canada.

 

But oh, he should have known better than to ask Victor and Yakov to take care of everything about papers and laws and all this shit he didn't really cared about. Yakov had told him that had found a new coach for him, a friend of him. And Victor told him that they also had found him a house where he could live until he was eighteen, or later, whenever he would feel like being ready to live alone. So here he was, in the airport, waiting for the people to come take him. He was happy when he saw a woman come to him. He saw her somewhere, he was 100% sure of it. It wasn't their first encounter. Or maybe he never talked to her, but he sure as hell saw her before. Well, that wasn't a problem right? The blond got in the car, and that's when he realized.

 

 _ ** _« Oh god. I'm going to fucking kill Victor when I will get back to Russia. »_**_ he texted his grandpa

 

He made the promise of sending text often and call him at least once a week.

 

**_« Why is that? »_ **

**_« The family he found me... It's the Leroys. I'm going to spend a full year of training with the Leroys, at least until my birthday..... Which is in three fucking months! »_ **

**_« Your language young man! … Come on, maybe they are wonderful people, you don't even know them all. And please, Yuri, be kind. If you don't, I will know it, and I will no longer make Pirozkhis to you. Remember what we told, not too much insults, no fire, no alcohol, no adults things and no weapon of any kind (and no explosive things). Love you Yuratchka don't forget to text me often! »_ **

 

Here, he knew there was no use in responding. He love his grandpa with all of his soul, but autority wasn't what he liked most, and he knew it would be better not to answer. He sighs, looking behind the window. Yuri was prepared to live in the same city as JJ. He sure as hell wasn't prepared to live in the same home as all the Leroy family. When the car got into the alley of the house, Yuri had to admit that he was kind of impressed. The house was huge. Well, knowing how much they were to live in it, it was understandable.

 

 **" The children are all sleeping here for the week, since it's our family week, so you will probably have to share your bedroom with one of them, just for the week. After you will be able to have your own, don't worry. Even if they are often at home, it's not everyday that they're all here at the same time. Usually they just come whenever they want since they all live close from our house. "** the mom said

 

Great. He won't even had time to adjust at living with the Leroy family, that he will be forced to roommate with someone. Ok, Yuri, you can do it. He would really need nerves. It's not like he could back up. Mila teased him all month, long before he took his plane, saying that he won't even stay a week before coming back to his natal country. There was no fucking way that he would let her be right about that. Despite what he was waiting for, the welcoming was pretty enjoyable. To not lie, he hadn't fully memorized all of the names, but he will look like an idiot if he asked, and he would prefer dying rather than to let himself looks like an idiot in front of all the Leroys. He shouldn't forget that even if the others seems to be good people, there was JJ. And he would never let him collect anything that he could use against Yuri. Not that they were really throat to throat, but they were still doing this little game of who's going to tease the other one the most. So yeah. The parents had organized a huge meal to welcome Yuri, so that he was able to get familiar with everyone. So he tried his best not to be negative too much for once, and started talking to the girl on his right.

 

Noah. She is 25, she's a curling player. But what got Yuri's attention is the fact that she is a model. Because he wasn't going to lie, this was fucking cool. It was even more since she said that she loved his cheetah print shoes. He already knew that he would be able to like her. During the meal, it was a good surprise to realize that they were all enjoyable. Well, he preferred not to judge too fast but yeah, they seem okay. Beka told him that they were really cool people to go out or live with. Talking about the DJ, he was there and it helped a lot for Yuri to actually get rid of the little bit of stress that he had at the start. In the middle of the meal he had already abandoned his "good child" attitude to let his true self talk and it felt way better. It was actually entertaining, because he sure as hell has a strong personality, but they weren't complaining. He only had to control his swearing because of Michel and Iris being here and being only ten years old. Maybe in a few months it would start getting on their nerves through. It happened all the time to Yuri. Being a quick tempered guy is not a good thing to be able to be liked by people.

 

But for now, they were just all teasing each other, learning the taste and funny details of everyone. He was really amused when Evelyne, a teenage with blue in her hair, made everyone listen to her recording of JJ singing under the shower when he was twelve. Or when Nathalie told him about the first time Otabek came to the house, when all the children were here, he was unable to differ the two red hair girls, since the two of them are triplets with their brother and look exactly the same when they want to, and as if it wasn't enough, the two were amused by it and were making everything to confuse him, as getting the same hairdressing, the same clothes,… Apparently, even if it only had been two days long before Otabek was able to make the difference between the two of them by the voices and the little habits they had, it was really funny. Fast enough, the meal comes to an end.

 

Alain Leroy came to him with a smile.

 

**" Since the other rooms are all taken... We through about making you sleep with JJ since you know him, but Otabek is here so it's not possible. "**

 

Okay Yuri, note to yourself: thanks Beka for being here, later. But please, if he was going to sleep in someone's bedroom, he would love it to be Noah. She was the one he liked the best for now. Please, be it Noah. Please, be it Noah. He would like to avoid the ones of his age, since he don't know them much for now, and tend to have difficulties to get along with people his age.

 

**« So instead you're going to sleep in Alex's bedroom for the week, we already prepared everything. »**

 

Oh. Well, shit. Why was fate always like this with him? Yuri started to think that luck just wasn't on his side this day. Of all the Leroys, it had to be the one he found the most... Well, attractive? Not that the rest of them weren't, in fact, he had to admit even if he didn't like to, that they were all really pretty somehow, everyone in their own way. But as if looking like a Greek god wasn't enough, Alex seems to be cool as hell, in Yuri's opinion. They didn't really talk during the meal, mostly because they were 14 around one table, so the discussions were fast to go from one subject to another and speaking to one person in particular was pretty hard due to that. It was more like a huge mess of voices talking, arguing, or laughing. But Yuri did hear him talk many times. He seems like a cool guy. For now, he couldn't judge. Honestly, right at this moment, Yuri wouldn't even mind making out with this hot looking guy, despite not knowing him. Come on... The undercut, his red hair pulled to the back, his shiny and beautiful eyes, and the mole under his right eye. Yeah, he was a fucking greek god. With the help of porn videos, and model out there, there was something else that he ended up figuring out about his sexuality. As much as he prefers girls his age, he was having a massive crush on older men. Guys his age just don't feel the same. On the internet, they said that it could be because of some problems with family at a young age, but he doesn't feel like it's his case. The blond just found older men way more attractive. It was something not only in their body built, but also in the attitude. They looked so much more masculine and mature than the guys his age.

 

So, is there really a need to tell you how much he was in fucking deep shit, rooming with a 23 year old awesome and sexy man? Yes, it was a bit unreasonable. They were having an age gap of six years, he wasn't eighteen, and he has not even known much of Alexandre. But, first, he honestly couldn't care less than he already was. Second, he was Yuri Plisetsky, people could say or think whatever they wanted, he didn't mind. Third... Well, it was probably his hormones talking, right? Lusting after a man you just met is normal for a boy of Yuri's age… Right?

 

**" Hey, little kitty, come here everyone is going to bed anyway. "**

 

Don't look Yuri. Don't look. Aw shit, he looked. Those eyes were so piercing. And Alex actually looked a bit tired, so Yuri couldn't even imagine what it was when he wasn't tired. Being forced out of his thoughts, the blond didn't really registered what the elder told him.

 

**" Hm yeah sure. "**

**" Oh, you said nothing? Great, JJ told me you hated this nickname. Does it mean it's okay if I'm the one calling you that? Well, I will keep calling you kitty, then. "**

**" What?! No, oh hell no. I'm going to sleep in your bedroom, I will have plenty of occasions to murder you if I need to. So if I were you, I'd stop calling me that! "**

 

Alexandre laugh and this sound was just incredible. Okay, no, that wasn't like him. Since he arrived here, he felt like he wasn't himself anymore. It was because of him being really tired, right? Not at all because he felt actually really great in this house and those people. No, he was only too tired to act like himself. Because of the plane, and everything, and his grandpa asking him to be gentle, and... Yeah, it was probably that. But somehow, as he was following Alex in the corridor where everyone could be heard saying Goodnights from their respective bedrooms, Yuri can't help but let his eyes fall on Alex's butt. Oh. My. God. This was going to be the longest week of his life if he will have to sleep next to this whole gorgeous human being without being able to touch him. Fucking hormones. Yuri definitely hates them.

 

_And Yuri thought that his week would be a pain in the ass? Oh, if only he knew._


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is both an aroused and homesick teen. (no smut for now bc it will probably be a slow-burn thing despite Yuri's interest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there will not be a chapter per day, it's just that I'm actually on holidays so I'm using all the time I have! Also the "punchlines" of Christophe are from a French Youtuber called Lucasdorable I just changed them a little bit. I used them because I'm bad at writing those and I love his. 
> 
> Oh and I'm not sure everyone know so there two things in French and here is the meaning :  
> Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? = Do you want to have sex with me tonight ?  
> Chaton = Kitten.
> 
> As usual, the disclaimer : I don't own any of the character which are for the official ones from Yuri !!! On Ice and for the OC which are from Luscious White Flame.  
> That's all.

 

* * *

 

The bedroom was pretty simple. He knew for a fact that JJ's bedroom was more original, with many pictures (many of him and Yuri had promised Beka not to make any comment on it despite his need to), and was somehow really welcoming. But that was JJ's style, not Yuri's. He prefers Alex's bedroom. Even if it was less decorated, it was cosy and really warm, which was more like Yuri. There were some pictures, on the nightstand. One of the Leroy Family, and one where he was apparently with his hockey team. It was funny how just two pictures could describe a person. Alexandre closes the door behind them, and Yuri let he falls on his bed (which was for now just a mattress on the ground). It wasn't a palace, but at least they gave him many warm blankets and pillows so that it would be more comfy. So it was great enough. Plus, he slept in a closet while he was in Japan, he could take sleeping on a mattress for one week. Another thing he realised was that the bedroom was perfectly clean. Well, he didn't know when the children of the family arrived so maybe it had been all cleaned up by Nathalie and Alain before everyone arrived today. But if it wasn't the case and that Alex was some kind of maniac, it would suck. Not that he likes dirt, but he was used to just let his things about everywhere, in his room in Russia. Lilia used to get a bit angry at this every time.

 

**" So, since you're seventeen, that makes you one of the youngest one here. You should get along with Evelyne, Hugo and Gabriel! "**

**" Don't treat me like a child! "**

**" Come on, it's cool, it feels like having another little brother! "**

 

Oh. Great. He got brotherzoned after only ten minutes of talking to him. Plus, he wasn't even sure to remember whose names those were. Well, he remember Evelyne, she had blue in her hair. But was Hugo the black hair boy, or was it Gabriel ? It doesn't matter, he would have plenty of time to memorize the names of the ten Leroy. He looked up to Alex, who was lying on his bed, his head turned to the right, where Yuri's bed was.

 

**" I'm not your fucking little brother! "**

**" Okay... Is someone angry? "** he said, grinning

 

Somehow, the teasing of this man wasn't as annoying as some other could be. But he was Yuri Plisetsky and he had a reputation of angry edgy teen to keep.

 

**" Yes I am! Victor told me he had found me a cool family and I end up in the family of a guy I can barely stand! I have the goddamn right to be angry right now. "**

**" Well, it's understandable, but you didn't seem so angry during the meal with everyone. "** he teases again

 

Yuri decided that he just won't answer this time. He thought that Alexandre would just let the conversation slip, but no, he continues actually. But it wasn't the same type of conversation anymore.

 

**" When I just turned eighteen, I was so excited that I decided to go training with one of my friends in France. It was cool. But I never thought that it would be so weird. It was the first time that I would have to live an entire year far from family and far from home. "**

**" And how was it, in the end? "**

**" I got a lot of new friends, discovered a lot of new things. France is actually a beautiful city, and even if the first day I was only seeing the bad aspect of it because of the bitterness I felt from the lack of Canadian things and of family, it got better really fast. "**

**" So, it means you can speak French? You know that many people think it's hot? "** the blonde laugh, with irony, not believing that a language could be considered as hot 

**" Well, yes I can, even in Toronto, we know how to speak French since they are talking both French and English in Quebec and it's not far from here. But I actually learned to speak with the French accent, not the Canadian one. "**

**" Tell me something in French. "**

**" Hm... Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? "**

 

Yuri cracks a laugh at this one, he really wasn't ready for it. He just took his pillow and hit Alex's face with it.

 

**" Come on, you jerk, everybody knows this one! "**

**" Yes, but see... You said it yourself hot as hell! "**

**" Your a dumbass. "**

**" Maybe, but I'm a hot dumbass, Chaton. "**

 

Holy shit. Jesus Christ. What was that? Did he just call him kitten in French? And most of all, why the hell was he more aroused than angry? Honestly, he really needed a doctor. Maybe he was a nymphomaniac? No, probably not, it was the first time that someone was having such an effect on him. Oh shit, he could already feel his cheeks getting red. Think of something, think of something... To hide his blush, he just let his head fall against a pillow, pretending to be annoyed, with a sigh.

 

**" Shut up. "**

 

He heard Alexandre chuckle and felt a hand brush his hair before getting away. The blond looked at him, confused.

 

**" Come on, it's late already, we should get some sleep, I'm freaking tired! "**

**" Yeah, sure. "**

**" Hey, just so I know, do you want to go out with me, JJ, and Otabek tomorrow? Since we all have the day off. "**

**" Where? "**

**" JJ wanted to show Otabek the Niagara's Fall, but I got dragged in and I don't want to go just the three of us. I don't want to be the third wheel so if you're interested you could just come with us. Plus, it's really impressing. "**

**" Yeah, okay. "**

 

Yuri went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and came back to the bedroom. Oh god help him, please. So he was the kind to sleep with no shirt. Great, as if Yuri really needed that.

 

**" Is it bothering you? "**

 

Oh shit, the red hair man had caught him staring at him. Well, he couldn't see a lot since Alexandre had been already under the sheets, but the least part of his torso that could be seen was gorgeous. He looked really well built, but not too much. Just the perfect body for a Hockey player of his age. And yeah, by now, Yuri was probably blushing, and he hated that. He heard last week that there was some scientist working to copied Spiderman's power in real life... What the fuck men, instead of doing shitty things like that, why aren't you already inventing a way to stop the blood to come to your cheeks whenever you get to feel a fucking emotion?

 

**" No it's okay, I don't really mind. "**

 

Yuri got himself comfortable under the sheets of his bed and he had to admit that being into this warm and all soft cocoon was really the best after having a day as the one he just had. First, he said goodbye to everyone in Russia and as much as he pretends not like anyone but his grandpa, the separation actually had hurt a bit. Then he took a fly from Russia to Canada. Then he took the car. Then he got the horrible news that he was going to live with the Leroy. Then he got this meal where he got another horrible news that he was perhaps enjoying the Leroy Family. Then, he learned that he would be rooming with a hot stuff he was completely lusting after. So yeah, his day had been long and he will definitely love some sleep. He slept during the fly, but honestly, sleeping in flight wasn't actual sleep since you always feel even more tired after waking up from it. While he was lost in his thoughts, Alex turns off the lights.

 

**" Goodnight, Chaton. "**

**" Stop calling me that. Goodnight, dumbass. "**

 

It was dark in the bedroom. But Yuri could get no sleep at all. He would have wanted to, but apparently, his mind wasn't having it. Since he wasn't able to find sleep, he would stay awake until sleep would find him. It wasn't new that he was having some problem to sleep. Apparently, it was due to his age and the fact that he was still a teenager. Lilia had used to give him some sleeping pills before going to bed, because otherwise, despite practicing all day he was having trouble to sleep before late in the night. Coming to Canada, he decided that he no longer wanted those pills. If he wasn't able to sleep without pills at seventeen, what would it be when he would be older. It was kinda stupid, but honestly, he wasn't really knew from being smart. He went to Japan to found Victor and his only plan was to yell his name everywhere in the city... He was talented and really impulsive, smart not so much. But of course he pretended to be, because the fans would be disappointed if he didn't (not that he cared himself, but everyone was telling him that it was important). Hiding under his blanket to hide the light of his phone from waking Alexandre up, he started scrolling through Instagram. After some time, he got bored so he texted Mila. He was pretty sure she wasn't asleep.

 

**_« Hey old fag, how are u? »_ **

**_« Fine, u? How is Canada? XD »_ **

**_« You knew right? About the Leroy? »_ **

**_« Yes, Victor and I thought it would be funny »_ **

**_« Fuck you. »_ **

**_« So how is it? »_ **

**_« Actually, not that bad. But don't you dare telling anyone I said that! »_ **

**_« I won't, I promised. »_ **

 

He sighs, and heard a noise behind him. Alexandre was snoring. At least it wasn't some loud, disgusting snore like Victor when he had drunk before going to sleep, so it was ok.

 

**_« Mila, in fact you're gonna be so jealous. »_ **

**_« What for??? »_ **

**_« Right now I'm lying in the same bedroom as a really sexy man who is an hockey player. »_ **

**_« Ew, an hockey player ? Really ? Come on, are you really a figure skater ? Figure skater hates hockey player ! »_ **

**_« Mila! He. Can. Speak. In. Fucking. French. »_ **

**_« Holy shit. How old ? Wait, you said a language couldn't be sexy. So, change your mind?? »_ **

**_« 23. And I may have a different opinion now that I heard him talk... »_ **

**_« So he's a hockey player, he's sexy, and is older than you. Looks like the perfect match, since you love older guys. Ow Yuratchka you know you're in deep shit right? Well just don't do anything R-18 before you actually are 18!! »_ **

**_« He keeps calling me Chaton and honestly, I found it both annoying and really arousing and that is freaking me out. Also, stop talking to me like a child, I'm fucking seventeen! »_ **

 

Even if he keeps acting like an ass with her, he really likes Mila. Just like Otabek, he wasn't afraid of saying everything he would feel like saying. It was just different than Otabek because they don't have the same personality and they weren't the same gender. Mila made fun of him, and they have a prank war that has been going on for a long time now, but he knew that she was able to make the difference between when he was just joking and when he really meant his words. And the time he meant them, she would never ever talk about it to someone else, and that was a thing he likes about her. They both already officially said that Yuri was the little brother Mila never had, and that Mila was the big sister that he never had.

 

They both end up being really protective of the other one. So whenever they felt bad, or needed help, or whatever, they texted. That's how Yuri had a huge clash with one of her ex-boyfriend who made the mistake to post a really mean tweet about Mila. It was a clash on twitter, but there was no doubt that the poor boy probably cried over it. Yuri was so pissed off that he even called Christophe when he had ran out of idea of punchlines (because yeah, Yuri kind of like Chris because he could get really sassy if needed, and his punchlines and tweets were gold, really. Seriously, the man once said in the middle of the street « can you hold my books for a second, please,, I have to hold my beauty right now » or there was the well-known « If you can't shine with your intelligence, you should at least shine with highlighter » that he posted on twitter).

 

_**« WHAT!? Is he flirting with you already?? »** _

_**« No! Well, I would have liked it if he did, but no! In reality, he brotherzoned me for now. »** _

_**« Ew, that's rude. You know what you will have to do if you want your chance right? »** _

_**« Yes, I know, but for now I will try to know him better before. Unlike you, I'm not a huge fan of the concept of a one night stand or fucking with strangers. »** _

_**« Hey, that's mean, it only happened twice! Btw, I'm going to bed, Goodnight Yuratchka! »** _

 

He sighs. And here he was again, alone, with nothing to do, in the middle of the night. Why the hell wasn't he able to sleep? In another time, he would probably just get up and go annoy Beka and JJ, but he was way too afraid of walking in at the wrong moment or seeing something he didn't want to see. In fact, he knew exactly why he wasn't able to sleep at all right now. He missed his grandpa. More than he thought he would. The blond already knew that it would be hard, but not that much. When he was having real problems to sleep, he was used to get in his grandpa's bed and they would read or watch a movie together and then easily fall asleep. His grandpa was his agape and he was always able to help him to calm down. Being alone now really suck.

 

**" Hey, you're not sleeping? Come on, it's late! "**

 

Yuri was startled by this voice coming out of the dark, before calming down since he knew it could only be Alex. Maybe he had woken him up with the phone or with the way he was constantly moving to find a position that would help him to sleep. Anyway, the hockey player extended his arm to the little light and turned it on. Yuri wish he hadn't because the sight of him with his hair messed up, the sheets falling down to reveal his built body, and his eyes being all sleepy, wasn't something he needed to see right now. Shut the fuck up stupid hormone!

 

**" You okay? "**

**" Yeah just having problems to sleep. Nothing new. "** It wasn't anything surprising. He was used to it, and it wasn't like he was the only teen to have insomnia, it was common at his age. 

**" Come here. "**

**" What "**

**" You heard me, come here. I used to do that with my little sisters and even with JJ when he was younger and they weren't able to sleep. Michel and Iris still come to me some nights when they are having nightmares. They said that they prefered me to the others for this, because I'm not snoring or talking or moving too much while sleeping, which my siblings does apparently. "** Alexandre said, laughing 

 

Yuri actually considers the offer, seeing the man rolling to the other side of his bed, letting the blond place to come if he decided to. The figure skater didn't knew what to do. On the one hand it was a stupid idea, after all he didn't want Alex to see him as a child. But on the other hand, he really, really, needs some sleep, and maybe having someone beside him would help? He sighs, getting in, but staying at the very end of the bed, which made Alexandre laugh.

 

**" You know that I'm not going to kill you right? If you stay where you are I'm sure that within two minutes you will fall on the ground. Well, that would be funny... "**

**" Ok, but don't you dare talking about it to ANYONE ok? I'm just a bit homesick that's all. I'm no fucking child, nor like your little brothers and sisters! "**

**" Whatever you want, Chaton. "**

**" You're annoying as hell. "**

 

He lay under the sheets and when Alexandre turned off the light again, he suddenly became really aware of what was happening. They weren't hugging or anything, and in all honesty, Alex probably hadn't even thought of it as anything more than just helping him. But to Yuri... Holy fuck he was right beside him, in the same bed, while the other one was shirtless. How was he supposed to react to that?! This whole situation was doing things to him, and it was a miracle that the thing between his legs hadn't woken up yet. Not that he was complaining.

 

Despite all of that, he took a deep breath. He could see by the color of the sky that the night would soon be ending, and he really needs to sleep. He was having someone near him so maybe it would work, now? He close his eyes and while he thought it wouldn't work, he actually fell asleep without any problem. He would definitely have to tell Mila all of that in the morning. How this night started as being hell and ended up being not so bad.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The First Touristic Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not dead!  
> Sorry I had a lot of problems that kept me from updating, but no, this fic isn't dead yet :D
> 
> Plus LW is still making awesome and beautiful fanart, and she recently made some with the whole Leroy Family so I can finally put an age and a name on everyone, so I changed some little things in the first two chapters for it to be accurate. 
> 
> Ah and also since it seems to be easier to understand this way, now phone call or text message will be written like this : « ... » and with italic while actual spoken conversations will be written like this : " … " and with bold.
> 
> That's all I have to say, so good reading, hope you will like it and don't forget to share some love to LusciousWhiteFlame! ;D

 

Yuri woke up to the sound of voices near him.

 

 **" Why is he in Alex's bed? "** whispered one girl's voice

  
**" No idea, but it's actually kinda cute. Maybe he was having nightmares? You know how Alex can't stand someone having trouble in anyway without trying to help. "** whispered another one

 

They stopped talking when he opens his eyes. He just wished that he could have wake up sooner and move back to his own bed when he realises that the two girls talking were Chloe and Gisele, the twins. Great, he couldn't have wished for a better wake up. As he was about to tell the two his way of thinking, he got interrupted by Alexandre, coming in his bedroom.

 

 **" Come on, give him some times. He's not used yet to big families and you two already harass him on morning ! "** he said, with a light voice, as if he didn't really care about the two girls entering his bedroom as if it was they're

 

Yuri knew for sure that he was going mad whenever someone enters his bedroom without asking before, in Russia. It was his private room, and he didn't like it when people weren't respecting it. He guesses he would have to get used to intrusive people now. Alex seems perfectly okay with it. By the way, the girls got out of the room, while Yuri stretch and sit on the bed, looking at his phone. It was already 11 am.

 

**" It's late, you should have woken me up! "**

  
**" You needed some sleep considering how late you fell asleep and the jet-lag from yesterday. Plus, you're cute while asleep. "** he said, smirking.

  
**" Fuck you. I'm not cute. "** the blonde said, trying to hide his blush

 

Before the red hair guy could answer, Otabek enter the room after knocking at the door. At least, he was being polite!

 

**" Yuri, we're going at 1 pm, so be ready. "**

 

 **" Okay. "** he sighs, heading to the bathroom.

 

Getting ready didn't take that long, and he was ready just in time for meal. Evelyne, Michel and Iris were already gone to the ice rink for training, and Hugo and Gabriel were eating at Burger King with their friends, so the house was pretty calm. When he joined everyone, Noah was arguing with JJ about his shirt's color not being pretty on him, JJ was whining for Otabek to say something, while Chloe and Gisele were laughing at the stupidity of the debate. Nathalie was slightly defending JJ, half serious half laughing, saying he was still his baby and that he shouldn't listen to the haters and Otabek only had fuel to the fire, teasing JJ with a **" You know I will always love you, even if you lack some fashion sense. "**

 

As an answer, they all laugh, before reassuring Jean-Jacques who looked like he wasn't sure if it was jokes or for real. Yuri happen to found all of this funny and to entertain. He had to admit the atmosphere was way happier than it was for him in Russia. Not that he wasn't happy in Russia, it was just different. They all ate, Chloe making fun of the fact that Yuri slept with Alex. If Alex simply laughs, Yuri is rather embarrassed. He shouldn't be, for the Leroy, it was probably just a brotherly-like type of thing. But he couldn't help it, so he just shrugged it off by not saying anything other than a grumpy  **" shut up "**. Otabek probably saw his unease because he changed the subject by talking about everyone's plan for the day. Alain and Nathalie were going for a walk in the city, and Gisèle, Chloe and Noah were going to the theater to watch the last Marvel movie.Yuri was blessed to be able to finish eating without mocking jokes, even if they weren't mean. Soon enough, the table was cleaned up and everyone went to their business.

 

 **" Let's go to the Niagara Falls! "** said JJ, with his usual enthusiasm

 

After a long road with JJ singing every song that were on the radio, and Alex making stupid pun whenever he could, they finally arrived. There was some people, but not too much. As soon as they parked the car, they get out. Otabek went to JJ, one arm circling his waist, while they were walking to the actual observation place. They were getting lovey-dovey again. Yuri wondered wether he found it cute or cringy. Probably both actually. Somehow, he had to admit that they were a pretty good couple actually. They loved each other and weren't afraid of showing it to the world. JJ always hugs, kiss. Otabek always circles JJ's waist or grabbing his hand. Yeah, they were okay.

 

 **" So tell me more about you, Chaton. "** asked the handsomesexybeautifulsweetfunny man walking by his side

  
**" Eh? What do you want to know? "** Yuri answered, a bit surprised.

  
**" I don't know... Things about you! What's your favorite color, animal, food? Do you have special things you love? "**

 

The blonde hesitates between answers or just changing the subject. He honestly hates talking about himself in this way. Most of this hating was coming from the fact that he never knows what to say, what matter, what people wants to know. But he wanted to be honest with Alex, maybe there was a really small chance for him to like Yuri?

 

**" Well... I don't really have a favorite color, but I like black and blue. Favorite animal, I would say anything feline for that matter, cats, tiger, panthers, … Food it would be between Pirozhki and Katsudon, but just because of the person making it, I would always prefer Pirozhki. And- "**

  
**" Let me guess! You're an emo kid, and you don't like anything but sorrow and darkness? "**

 

This made Yuri smile.

 

**" You dumbass. I was about to say that I also love my cat. "**

  
**" What's his name. "**

  
**" Her. She's a queen, please. She's named Potya for short. "**

  
**" And for long? "**

  
**" Hm... Puma-Tiger-Scorpion. "** He mumbled, knowing damn well that he was often mocked for his cat's name. Not that he usually cares about what people think of it, but her it wasn't any guy, it was Alex. His opinion did matter to Yuri.

  
**" Oh. You're totally an emo kid. "** Alexandre answered, with a facepalm.

 

**" Shut up I'm punk, not emo! Plus I was twelve, don't you dare judging the twelve years old me! "**

  
**" Hey calm down Chaton, I was only teasing. It's a sick name, really cool one. Puma-Tiger-Scorpion... I honestly can't think about something more badass than this. Where is she right now? "**

 

Yuri should have know that this question would be asked at some point, but now, he was regretting talking about his cat. He never thought about it before moving from Russia, but not having his queen with him was a big loss and he felt sad thinking about it. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't sure it worked well.

 

**" Oh, she's in Russia. She was having health problems at time, so I couldn't get her to travel with me to Canada. She's probably healed now through. But it's not like I could get her back. I sell her to some people. "**

  
**" What ? Why would you do that? "**

  
**" My grandpa couldn't keep her since he's moving to a retirement home. Mila, Lilia, Yakov, Georgi, I asked everyone but no one could. Piggy and Viktor wanted to take her, but she couldn't get along with Makkachin. Potya have a rather sassy attitude with dogs so, yeah. I had to sell her to people. It was a gift from my grandpa... "**

  
**" That sucks. I'm sorry to hear this. "**

 

That's the moment JJ choose to shout.

 

**" We're finally here! "**

 

Yuri hadn't even registered the sound of the waterfall. But now, he saw it, and it was mesmerizing. The view was incredible, and the sound of water falling on water was incredibly relaxing. They asked for a tourist to take a picture of the four of them. JJ, Otabek and Alex made the JJ Style pose, but Yuri couldn't accept to ever do this pose on a picture that would go on his Instagram, so instead, he just made a beautifully over-dramatic fuck you pose.

 

They stayed for at least two hours, before they eventually have to leave. It was 4pm and they were starving by now. While returning to the city, JJ had the idea to stop to Mcdonald's drive to get some Sundays, an idea that Yuri really appreciate. It somehow ended up in an ice cream war between him and Alex being the two at the back of the car. It was his fault, but the whole image of Alex with a little bit of ice cream on his nose and surprised face was totally worth it, even if now he had some ice cream in his hair and he knew that wouldn't get off until he gets a shower.

 

The minute they got back home, he let to the others the pleasure of talking about their day to the family and headed to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to wash the caramel scent off of his hair. Tomorrow he would be back on the ice, and he couldn't wait. Even if there was some apprehension since he would have a new coach, he wasn't that worried. If anything, he was more thrilled than stressed. When he was finished in the shower, he went to the bedroom, attempting to get some time for himself, alone and calm. But the room was ready occupied when he entered.

 

**" I wanted to tell you that I won't sleep here tomorrow. "**

 

The first question Yuri wanted to ask was where he was going, but he knew it would sound strange so he keeps it to himself and maintains his composure.

 

**" Why would I care? "**

  
**" You'll be alone to face your insomnia. "**

  
**" Once again, I'm not a fucking kid, I don't need you for this. "**

  
**" Whatever you say chaton, I know deep down you crave for help from big-bro Alex. "** he said with a smirk.

 

Oh if only he knew. Yuri was craving for something else than big-bro. Anyway, he somehow knew that Alex was right. He couldn't sleep without someone next to him, and if he's not here, that would mean he would have to go to JJ, Beka, or one of the siblings, which he really didn't wanted to. Great.

 

**" You arrogant. "**

  
**" Aren't you curious to know where I'm going? "**

  
**" Why would I care that much? "** The real thing he wanted to say was actually: tell me, tell me, tell me, please.

  
**" I wouldn't have told you anyway. It's a surprise. "**

  
**" A surprise? For me? "**

  
**" Yep. Don't you try to have any clue, I won't say anything, you will have to wait! "**

 

He hated those people who told him they got a surprise for him but didn't wanted to share anything about it. Like, why are they acting like this? It was some fucking way to tease someone! Since patience isn't one of Yuri's qualities, he grows to hate surprise because of the fact that you usually have to wait and anticipate for them.

 

**" Fucking tease. "**

 

He leaves the room after that, and everyone went in the living room to have dinner. The younger that had their training were talking about their new programs, the girls were babbling about how wonderful the last Marvel movie was, and they all enjoyed it. Yuri could understand why someone would like to have such a big family, and why the Leroys often come back to the family house even when they're not staying for the night or living in it. Quickly, they were all in bed.

 

 **" Are you sleeping already, dumbass? "** Yuri whispers

  
**" I'm trying to. What's the matter? "** Answered Alexandre in a visibly sleepy voice

  
**" Can I come in your bed. "**

 

It wasn't even pronounced as a question, but honestly, he was too embarrassed to care. He hated that he needed someone to be able to sleep. It was fucking childish and humiliating. But he will have practice tomorrow and he already slept too late last night, he couldn't afford it again today.

 

**" Sure, come here chaton. "**

 

While he was moving out of his bed setting on the floor, and on Alex's bed, getting under the blankets, he realizes that he no longer even try to fight against the nickname. He was even enjoying it. Said by Alex, it was both cute and sexy at the same time. Yeah, he was honestly starting to grow found off the nickname that Alex had found him. When he got comfortable enough, he slowly and discreetly made his way closer to Alexandre. Not enough for them to touch, maybe not even enough for him to realise it. But this way, Yuri could feel some heat radiating from Alexandre's body and it was so fucking hot and relaxing. At some point the hockey player decided to face Yuri in the dark of the night and bring his hand to Yuri's hair. He started to play with a loose strand.

 

**" Is it okay? I found this really calming and soothing. "**

  
Yuri couldn't mind less.

  
**" Yeah, whatever, but if you wake me up once I fall asleep, I kill you. "**

 

The feeling was so good. He wanted to get himself wrapped between those strong arms, and fall asleep against Alex's chest, but he knew it was too soon, too frank and too sudden. So he tried to be satisfied by what he already has. Having his crush playing with his hair, sleeping in the same bed right next to him, shirtless, wasn't that bad. Goodnights were exchanged, soon he could feel his eyes closing and his mind stop working, falling asleep.

 


	4. First Night Alone

Waking up at 4 am, because of training, Yuri yawn before realising how beautiful was the sight in front of him.  Alexandre was still asleep, and his features were so calm, so delicate, when he was sleeping.  The blanket was falling to his hips which allowed the blonde to watch Alex's athletic chest.  Yuri could completely imagine being pressed to this athletic chest while the other was sleeping.  Yuri could completely imagine waking up to this sight every morning.  God, someone, help him.  He was falling hard, and he didn't even know if the guy was interested in dude or not.  If the hockey player wakes up, he's probably going to found Yuri staring at him, and then, the figure skater would mumble about him being ugly in his sleep, or snoring.  He would lie probably.  In fact, Yuri hesitate to take a picture while he could, but he though that if Alex somehow sees it one day, he's going to be embarrassed as hell.  Still not used to big families, Yuri didn't even realise that they were no longer only two in the room.   
  
  
  
** " Yuri, can I talk to you ? " **   
  
  
  
When the young man registers the voice, he almost jumps of surprise, but calm down recognizing Noah's voice.  Not wanting to wake Alex, he got up to follow the woman.  But he wasn't stupid.  He already hates the whole talk to you thing meaning that he would probably have to answer to questions he wasn't keen to answer.  Noah made him enter in her room before sitting down, face to face, on two chairs.  He already loves Noah despise not having talked to her so much, but the situation was making him a bit embarrassed.

 

** " What did you want to talk about? " **

  
** "Well, I don't know you a lot but I like to watch people's attitude and I've been wondering about something since you're here.  You seem like something rather distant but with him you're just so...  clingy and happy...  So, do you have a crush on Alexandre? ** **"** asked Noah, slowly, as if she was searching for the right words that wouldn't make Yuri angry.   
  
  
  
The blush came to haunt Yuri's face as soon as she spoke.  Well, shit.  Apparently, he was obvious, andhe wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.  At least, it was Noah and not JJ who realized.  JJ wouldn't have been able to keep his damn mouth shut if he knew.  Yuri was sure Noah wouldn't say anything about it, or at least he hopes she wouldn't.  Shit.  This morning definitely was an emotional thrill ride.   
  
  
  
** " Damn it.  Maybe...  I mean, yes, a little bit.  Kinda.  " **

 

** "Knew it! " **  said Noah, seeming happy with herself in a way that made Yuri ask himself if she had made a bet on this with herself.

  
** " Since you know now...  Do you know if I have any chances?  " he tried. **

  
** " Hm...  You're young, but Alex usually like younger partners.  Holy shit I made it sound like pedophilia...  No but seriously, I don't really know about this, sorry sweetheart.  I think you have your chance since he keeps saying to whoever want to listen to him that he's bisexual because he doesn't want to close up the possibilities of love stories, but other than this, I really have no idea.  " **

 

At least, he had two qualities in his favor.  The best thing was that now, he knows.  Alexandre is not heterosexual.  It's enough.  He has a chance.  Even if it's a really small one, he has a chance.   
  
  
** " Please don't tell anyone.  I'm serious.  I'm honestly really shitty at relationships so if everything is ruined because of you telling what youknow, I won't care about going to prison for murder.  " **   
  
  
Noah laugh, before putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
** " Come on, I won't say anything.  I already realized that relationship wasn't really your thing!  It's okay, if you need any help, you can always ask me no matter what or if it's stupid.  Consider that I'm your big sister from now on!  " **

 

Yuri relaxed hearing this.  He was still a bit distant, and wasn't sure she would be his first choice if he was having trouble on anything, but at least he believes she wouldn't say one word about this discussion.  However, he was still surprised that Noah is being the first one to realize about his feelings for the older brother of the Leroy family.  The logic would be for Otabek to found out first, but whatever.  His friend was probably getting all the time he could with his boyfriend while he could.  Otabek didn't know when he would return to Almaty, so Yuri couldn't blame him for wanting to stay with his lover as much as possible, even if it means that he was having less time for his best friend.  Yuri wasn't really mad, even if he likes to pretend he was.   
  
  
  
** " By the way, you will probably don't need my help …  You already seek in his bed in your second night here, for someone who don't know how relationship works, you're pretty efficient actually! ** **"** she said hiding her smirk with her hand.   
  
  
** "Shut up, it's not like that!  He brother zoned me.  " **   
  
  
** " Oh.  Well, it's still not dese sperate, keep trying.  Please, keep me update! ** **"** she said with a wink, since he was leaving her room.

 

He would have like to talk with her more.  Getting to know her, to ask her every question he has on Alex, on the whole family.  But he had training, and training was a priority right now.  Even if he wasn't still as tall as Viktor or Alexandre who were some fucking trees, he was growing a bit, and he didn't want it to mess up with his jumps and his agility.  So he had to keep training regularly and stretching as much as he was when with Lilia.  He has to admit that he misses her.  She was rough during training, but it was all for his benefit and to gain more perfection.  Otherwise, she was kind.  She was like a mom. She made him feel better when he felt down, made his hairstyles for competitions, took care of Potya when he couldn't, made him food, and was always here for him.  He knows his new coach won't replace her and Yakov, but he hope it will be at the same level at least on the training and working part.   
  
  
  
Soon, he was ready to go, Otabek taking him to the rink.  Even if they have a lot of common hours of training with JJ and Beka, this one wasn't one of those.  Once at the rink, he met with his coach.  Andrew was younger than Yakov for sure, and have the same style as Katsudon physically.  But he look serious and look like a workaholic, which was exactly what Yuri was searching for.  He got his schedule for the differents things he has to do in a week.  Dancing, Running, Gym, Stretching, and Skating.  Today would be used for Andrew to get to know Yuri's skating.  He watched him in competitions, but wanted to see Yuri's actual level in reality, considering his weight and heigh.  This way, he would be able to make programs that would fit him.  Andrew's mentality was that each skaters needed a skating style that fit them, to create unique and splendid programs but also fitting ones, so that the skater can actually enjoy practicing it.  The blonde knew he would like this mentality already.

 

Toward the end of the first hour, Andrew told him that they had to separate the rink to shareit with the hockey players that were training on the same timing.  Apparently, it was only this day and three day later, and it wasn't a huge problem since the Hockey Team wasn't actually training but rather just maintaining their skating capacities.  Andrew said that they were talking and laughing more than they were training on those hours because their coach wasn't here.  Yuri didn't mind much.  If one of those guys made him fall on his jump or anything, he would get to know what it cause to get on the nerves of the Ice Tiger of Russia.  But Yuri was also well aware that it means he would have to manage his jumps without being distracted by Alex.  Would the guy even look at him?  Would he be impressed?  Maybe it was an occasion of showing to the red hair man what he was able to pull out while skating.  He recently learned some of the women's moves, since his flexibility was more like the flexibility of women than of men.  He wonders what Alex would think of those?   
  
  
  
When he saw the Hockey Players coming, he tried not to look up, but couldn't avoid it.  Alexandre waved at him, with a smile before following his friends to put on his skates.  By the time they got on ice, Yuri already had gone back to practice.  His coach asked him to do a step sequence followed by a combination of jumps on the music.  It was some classical music from the CD of the rink.  Nothing to elaborate, but it will be okay.  Trying to ignore the looks from the hockey players who were probably wondering why Yuri Plisetsky was training at their rink, he started, making a rather difficult step sequence with speed.  This leaded him in front of the Hockey team who decided to let him all the place until he finished this exercise, and started his jump combo by a quadruple axel, followed by a double loop and a triple toe.  Even if it wasn't asked by Andrew, Yuri wanted to see if he was able to pull out the I Spin after those jumps, and went for a Sitting Spin, to gain speed and then got up, using his flexibility to get his leg at the right place, his thigh coming close to his cheek.  Then, he stopped and turned to his coach, smiling.  He was happy that hemanaged it.  The first time he tried have been awful.  As Andrew was raising a thumb up, before writing on his notebook, Yuri turn to where he could hear someone clapping.

 

The Hockey Player started to take place on the ice to train, while Alex skate to Yuri.   
  
  
  
** " Whoa chaton, I didn't know you could do all of that!  Aren't those spins mostly girl's ones because of the agility required?  " **

  
** " Yes they are.  But, hey!  There's nothing too difficult for me. ** **"** he said with fake arrogance.

  
** " If you say so …  Want to see you try hockey, then, if you're as strong as you pretend to be. ** **"** Alex laugh with a wink   
  
  
  
Before he could answer, he realises that his coach was waiting for him, nd excused himself.  He would have love to take Alex's challenge right here, right now, but it's not as if he could just decide of ending practice whenever he wants.  At least, not on the first day with his new coach.  In one week maybe.   
  
The rest of the day was pretty calm.  He went out with Otabek, to a small coffee in the city.  They spoke about everything they usually did, future projects, programs, love, …  Yuri told Otabek about how bad he felt even if he tried to ignore it.  How much he lacks his country, his grandpa, Mila, Lilia, Yakov, his cat.  He was having a lot of fun here, more than he first thought he would, but he was still feeling real sad whenever he was having nothing to do or to keep him occupied.  His friend didn't look really worried about it, and Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn't offended by this reaction.  The blonde was talking about his deep feelings and here was Beka smiling at him as if it was nothing.  It was strange, Otabek never react this way when Yuri talk to him about sensitive and personal feelings.  Whatever, Yuri had no time to think about how weird it was for the other guy to react like this, because he changed the subject of their discussion quickly.

 

They went back to the house after, and Yuri decided to keep training and went in the garden to make some stretching.  The night came soon.  When he faced the empty bed, he knew it wasn't going to be a good night of good sleeping like he had since he was here.  Yuri know Alex is gone because he has a surprise for him apparently, but he doesn't care much.  He would rather have Alex here with him than whatever surprise he was going to bring to Yuri.  The young man never liked surprises by the way.  Not without some reticence, he went under the blankets of his own bed, on the floor.  Sleeping in Alex's bed when he wasn't here would feel like an invasion of privacy...  Right?  He nearly jumps when he heard a loud noise coming from the room next to his.  It didn't take him much time to understand what it was, considering Otabek's and JJ's heavy moans that he could hear.  Those two were always acting lovey dovey out there, but they were animals once in their room, Yuri knew it from all the times JJ or Otabek would forget about him being here.   
  
  
  
He waited a little bit but quickly grown tired of hearing the pleasure of his friend, so he started to hit the wall, until the noise settle down.  Whatever, he couldn't sleep.  Yuri's problem was that he was having some real problems with sleeping.  It wasn't just some insomnia like he pretends.  Since he was little, he knows there's something wrong with his sleep.

 

The first time it happened, he was five. He was in his bed, he was aware and conscious, but couldn't move. He could see something, in the corner of his room. The thing moved to get to him, and it was in fact someone. He could hear him talk, talking about murder. When he waked up, he was in a complete state of panic attack and his grandpa tried to tell him that it was nothing more than a nightmare. But nightmares never felt this real. While growing up, he learned that those crisis were called sleep paralysis. It should be treated. But Yuri didn't want to admit nor talk about those crisis. So instead, he just grow keeping them for himself, trying to fight the uncontrolable fear he got from these. He was strong and fierce.

 

But during those crisis, it felt like not being himself anymore, not being able to do anything out of being afraid and listening, watching.  Now, it's been quite a time since he last got one crisis at the point where he thinks he probably doesn't have those anymore.  But he keeps thinking about it.  He hates how weak they were making him feel.  Yuri was someone impulsive, who like to stand up and fight when someone or something was bothering him.  If something was scaring him, he was fighting it.  But in this state, he couldn't fight, couldn't talk, and this is what always make him panic.  Even though he hasn't had one recently, he can't stop thinking about it, whenever he tries to sleep.   
  
  
  
This is the reason for all of his insomnia and problems with sleeping, like waking up in the middle of the night, not sleeping at all, feeling tired during the day but fully awake once in bed, etc. …  All of this was helped by his condition.  He was a competitive athlete, there was training, there was stress, there was pain from all the cramps after a long day, there was more recently the sadness and the loneliness he feels from being far from home.  All of those things were only worsening his actual problems.

 

Alex was like a light in the middle of the night.  Kind, reassuring.  Just like Potya was his protector when in Russia, Alex was the only help he can have.  He remembers all the nights he spends when he first got Potya.  She was just a kitten back then, and was pretty fierce, always biting or scratching.  He was still having his sleep paralysis crisis at this moment, and Potya seems to realise or to feel it in some way, since she started sleeping with him, allowing him to hug her.  Whenever she could feel he was in a really bad state, she was scratching his back so that he would wake up from his crisis.  And then, she would curl herself on his chest, right under his chin, and would help him go back to sleep, purring.   
  
  
  
Alex was like Potya, but in another way.  Just having his presence was helping a lot actually.  Because Yuri felt like he wasn't alone, like he was having someone.  It felt like no matter what would come to him in his sleep, in his wake dreams, the simple fact of knowing he wasn't alone would help him not to panic so much.  It would make him stronger.  But now he wasn't here.  And Yuri was alone, in a room that wasn't his, a bed that wasn't his, and even if he is in fact in a house counting more people than he ever lived with, he felt like he was alone on earth.  He wishes Alex would be here.  But he wasn't.

 

When Yuri realised he couldn't sleep at all, he tried to think about a way to fall asleep, to feel better.  He couldn't go to Beka and JJ.  They were fucking right now, so it was a big no.  Even if Yuri could tolerate their noises a bit, he would rather die than see their dick (he saw Otabek's once, on a really drunk night where they got the great idea of measuring to know who's having the bigger one, but this was another story that should probably be forgotten) and their ass.  Thank you very much.   
  
  
  
There was only one thing he could think about.  He was dead from his day of training and stretching.  He really needed to rest.  Quickly, he got in Alex's bed, getting himself all comfy in the sheets.  It wasn't like he cared about anything the others would say.  He was YuriPlisetsky, and if YuriPlisetsky wanted to sleep in this bed, YuriPlisetsky was going to sleep in this bed no matter what.  The figure skater couldn't help but nuzzled himself in Alex's pillow.  It scents of his shampoo, and it was heaven to Yuri.  Slowly, he tried to close his eyes.  He waited, a lot of time, but even when he was starting to feel too desperate, Alex's scent was keeping him from just give up.  Without realising it, he ended up falling asleep, finally.   
  
  
  
But Yuri wasn't prepared for what surprise he would receive the next morning.  He really wasn't.

 


End file.
